I love you, Lucy
by fictionalhearts
Summary: Natsu and Lucy come back from a mission and Lucy finds him sleeping on her couch, as he often does. But this time is different.


**I've been wanting to write a Nalu fanfic for a while and had this idea. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Lucy let out a sigh of relief as she walked out the guild hall. It was finally quiet. She and Natsu, and Happy of course, had been out on a mission and came back just a couple of hours ago. It had been nice to see be home with their friends after all that had happened.

The mission itself had been easy. They had been escorting a man to an important meeting in Hargeon. They had been his bodyguards while he was in the city and when the meeting was over they escorted him back to Magnolia. The problem was that he was extremely paranoid and suffered from a severe persecution complex. On top of that he never stopped talking. The only time he was quiet was when he was sleeping. But he only slept for about 2-3 hours at a time before he woke up convinced that someone was watching him or planning to attack him. He had made them both crazy, and if Lucy hadn't stopped Natsu he would probably have knocked the man down and used his fire magic on him.

They were so relieved when the mission was over and the man was back in his house. They hugged each other to celebrate that it was finally over and that they made it without losing their minds. Then they headed to the guild to see their friends. Natsu had built up quite the appetite during the mission and acted like he hadn't seen food in a week or two. Lucy sat down next to Levy, Erza, Mira and Cana and told them what happened.

She glanced over at Natsu a couple of times but he was busy eating and bickering with Gray. The usual. But he wasn't as occupied as she thought, because he managed to glance at her without anyone noticing. And then suddenly he was gone and Lucy decided to go home. She said goodbye to the girls and left the guild.

It was so nice to finally be alone, in peace and quiet. She really enjoyed it. She was thinking about taking a relaxing bath and it became more and more appealing the closer she got to her apartment. She would put bath salt and lots of bath foam in the water. It was going to be so great.

She opened the door to her apartment, got inside and put her bag next to her on the floor. She started walking towards the living room area but stopped. Natsu was sleeping on her couch. Of course he was… He was stretched out on the couch with his head on one of the pillows and his arm hanging down, almost touching the floor. Lucy sighed. She was too tired to wake him up and kick him out like she normally did.

"I love you, Lucy," Natsu breathed out.

Lucy froze and her heart skipped a beat. Was he still sleeping? Was he awake? It had taken a long time for Lucy to realize her true feelings for Natsu. Did he know? Did he feel the same? Was he just teasing her to see how she reacted?

"Natsu?"

No answer. Maybe he was still sleeping. Maybe it was just her imagination. She slowly walked towards the couch and kneeled in front of it. He was really cute when he was sleeping. She reached out her hand. Did she dare to touch him and remove his hair from his face?

Before she knew it he pulled her closer and kissed her. Natsu kissed her. And he was really good at it. Lucy gave in. She closed her eyes, put her hand at the back of his neck and kissed him back. Suddenly he pulled away from her and looked at her in surprise. The colour of his skin matched the colour of his hair.

"What are you doing, Lucy?"

"I…I… What do you mean what am I doing? What are you doing?"

Lucy's face became a dark shade of red and she pushed herself away from the couch and stood up.

"Well, I was asleep and when I woke up you where kissing me."

"I was not! And you started it!"

She crossed her arms and turned her back against him. Why did he have to be so annoying?

"Did you mean it?" She asked after a while and peeked over her shoulder.

"Did I mean what?" Natsu wondered and sat up.

"That thing you said."

"What did I say?" Natsu asked and Lucy could tell he was smiling.

"That thing you said. Don't make me say it. You know what you said."

"I was asleep, remember?"

His voice was so close. He slipped his arms around her and put his chin on her shoulder. Lucy was so surprised she couldn't move. They had hugged before, but this was completely different.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked nervously.

Natsu slowly turned her around and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Lucy," he murmured against her lips and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. It was warm and nice. Natsu sat down on the couch and pulled her down into his lap. They gave each other a shy smile and Lucy cupped her hands over his cheeks and kissed him gently. She leaned her forehead against his.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

 _I love you too._

"Never mind, I can tell you later."

Natsu smiled and Lucy felt her heart melt. They met in another kiss.


End file.
